Support structures, such as those used to support a large number of panels, and clamping mechanisms used in conjunction with the support structures typically include several components that are coupled to each other via conventional hardware connections (e.g., bolts, nuts, washers, etc.). One drawback with such support structures and clamping mechanisms is that it is often difficult to secure the clamp to the support structure. Another problem with conventional clamping mechanisms is that the clearances associated with installing components to be secured by the clamps are often small. Such problems make installation of the components difficult and time consuming.